Field
This application relates to a method and apparatus for a user interface based on a gesture.
Description of Related Art
As advances have been made in a computer-assisted image processing technology and an image recognition technology, various application fields using these technologies have grown. Among such application fields, a gesture recognition technology is one method for information transmission, and there has been a steady progress in the use of this technology. A gesture recognition technology is a technology that enables a computer or robot to analyze and recognize a human behavior autonomously, and includes a touch gesture technology and a spatial gesture technology. A touch gesture technology is a technology that enables a user to select an item using an input device such as a touch screen or other touch input device, and is increasingly being used as the use of smart phones has grown. A spatial gesture technology analyzes a change in motion of an object to be tracked over time using an input device such as a camera or other imaging input device, and interprets the change in an abstract sense.